Cell transplantation is considered for treatment of a myriad range of ailments including nervous tissue injury, cardiomyopathy, wound healing, and muscle dystrophy. Transplanted cells are chosen because of their reparative proficiency and accessibility. However, transplanted cell survival is often compromised. For instance, bone marrow-derived stromal cells (BMSCs) are often used in tissue repair approaches but they survive poorly in an injury site. In a model of spinal cord injury most BMSCs are lost during the first week post-transplantation. This early loss of BMSC transplants may limit their repair efficacy.
Reactive oxygen species (ROS) present in damaged tissue (Deng et al., Exp. Neurol. 205, 154-165 (2007); Bains and Hall, Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1822(5), 675-684 (2012); Facchinetti et al., Cell Mol. Neurobiol. 18(6), 667-682 (1998); Hamann, K. et al. J. Neurochem. 107(3), 712-721 (2008)) cause oxidative stress/damage which contributes to the loss of transplanted cells (Nandoe Tewarie, R. D. et al. J. Neurotrauma 26(12), 2313-2322 (2009); Swanger et al., Cell Transplant. 14(10), 775-786 (2005); Parr et al., Surg. Neurol. 70 (6): 600-607 (2008); Liu, D. et al. Superoxide production after spinal injury detected by microperfusion of cytochrome c. Free Radic. Biol. Med. 25, 298-304 (1998); Bao and Liu. Neurosci. 126, 285-295 (2004)). Methods that lead to ROS scavenging is a possible therapy to protect transplants from oxidative stress-related loss.
A need remains for methods to increase survival of stem cells, such as bone marrow stem cells.